All-New X-Factor Vol 1 4
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Stolen Island Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = (see original at http://marvelgambit.wordpress.com/2014/03/12/super-spoilers-all-new-x-factor-4/) All-New X-Factor #04. Written by Peter David; art by Carmine di Giandomenico; colors by Rachelle Rosenberg. (Sponsored by Serval Industries.) Peter David pulls the same gag again on the second page, where he recaps last issue and then does a real-world plug. Still kinda neat. Danger isn’t filled in yet on the All-New X-Factor roster, I guess that’ll probably happen in issue # 5. We pick up where we left off last issue, with Danger blowing a fuse and trying to kill everyone, thanks to Nil‘s hacks. Gambit tries talking Danger down and eats a Go Go Gadget Fist! for his troubles. Note Gambit’s lamenting “after everything… we’ve been through t’gether…”. That’s called foreshadowing, folks! Danger drops Gambit off with Quicksilver and Polaris, then wonders where Nil ran off to. Jean-Luc stops Nil from escaping, just in time for Danger to level the building on them with a big ol’ KRA-KOOOOM. Danger finds Jean-Luc in the rubble and asks where Nil ran off to, before she’s BLAKOWed by a kinetically charged card. Gambit does some kinda weird Darth Maul Light Saber thing with his staff, and the fight is on! Or not, as Quicksilver SHOOOMs Gambit away. Gambit says “we have to get her to remember who she is…” (foreshadowing!) Cut to Nil, trying to “reestablish the control sphere”. Danger finds him. She then splits herself into four Dangers, with Nil in the middle. They all blast at the same time. Thankfully, Quicksilver SHOOOMs through again and grabs Nil. Danger deploys her hard light holograms of giant Sentinels and a bridge. We almost get a Wile E. Coyote moment when the bridge disappears beneath Quicksilver and Nil. Luckily, Polaris shows up to save them. Danger replies “Happily!” to Polaris’s challenge, and she thinks that’s weird for Danger to be showing emotions (FORESHADOWING!!). Polaris realizes Danger is made up of metal and she blasts her into a million pieces. Gambit tries to stop her, for some reason. (hmmmm) Gambit: “That was Danger! … She’s more that a robot!” Polaris: “Look, I don’t know what sort of relationship you may have had with her … and by the way, she wasn’t really alive.” Gambit: “She’s more alive than some people I know”. Now, I’m relatively new to comics and missed pretty much everything between the mid ’90s and last year, but do you think maybe something is going on between Gambit and the robot Danger? All-New-X-factor-004-(2014)-(Digital)-(Nahga-Empire)-015 I guess blasting Danger into a million pieces wasn’t such a great idea, because now her sentience is in the aether and she can control anything robotic, including the All-New X-Factor’s Raptor. Polaris takes off to shut down the All-New Raptor’s guns and Danger confronts Gambit again. Gambit reminds Danger that they worked together and formed a bond and he knows her. (FORESHADOWING!!!) Gambit lunges at Danger, but it was just a hard light hologram. Gambit, ever the optimist, believes Danger must remember him and he can get through ta her. Quicksilver, Nil, and Jean-Luc evacuate The Stolen Island onto what appears to be a pirate ship from the Middle Ages, but a giant Danger fist KRAKOWWWs down and ruins that plan, smashing the pirate ship to bits. Polaris attacks Danger again, but she’s prepared some mental warfare for her this time and makes a hard light hologram of Magneto. This distracts Polaris long enough for Danger to BLAKOWWW her in the back. Danger then turns her attention to Nil, but Gambit tackles her and… Yes!!! There’s the Scumbag Gambit we all know and love! How ’bout that foreshadowing, huh? I mean, I’m not saying I predicted the big man-on-machine smooch, but I had a feeling something was off with Danger the whole issue. Props to Peter David for hinting that something big and strange was coming up, but making the big reveal something actually shocking. I can only hope Peter David saw Her and takes this Gambit-Danger thing as far as it can go. That would be wildly entertaining, as well as ground-breaking and controversial. Gambit’s magic kiss snaps Danger out of whatever was wrong with her. Nil transfers the money he stole from Serval back to where he took it from. And Gambit tells us who’ll fill in the fourth All-New X-Factor slot on issue #5′s second page! There’s no preview of next week’s cover in this one. Luckily, Marvel.com‘s got one. | Solicit = In issue #4, the team takes on their former frenemy, Danger!Then, in issue #5, learn the sinister secret of Techno Inc.!Brought to you by Serval Industries. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}